The prior art as shown in the patent cited, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,175, Mulinix, provides a single tubular container having the powder, patch and ball in one convenient place; however it provides no other advantage in the loading of the rifle; on the contrary, the patch and ball, which is somewhat larger than the bore, has to be loaded into the rifle with considerable force and in addition has to travel through a long tube which during the loading must be perfectly aligned with the bore of the rifle, following the loading the operator has to get the primer from a different place.